Ella - The 100th kiss
by Anyway7
Summary: Una visión diferente del beso del capítulo 100 (Miss me x100).


_¡Hola gente!_

_Lo prometido es deuda y como dije con la última historia que subí ayer, aquí tengo esta historia Emison. Además, no pensaba subirla hasta mañana pero me ha entrado la inspiración y la he conseguido acabar. A lo mejor no está perfecta pero a mí me gusta, que es lo importante._

_Por otro lado, no me gustaría dejar de decir que si os gustaría que la continuara mínimo quiero 5 reviews que me lo pidan (igual que con las demás). Sino se queda en un one-shot._

_Por cierto, os quiero decir que en estos momentos estoy escribiendo una historia Vauseman. Cuando la termine la compartiré con vosotros._

_Gracias a todos los que leéis aunque no os pronuncies. _

_Besos :)_

* * *

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la cadena ABC Family y a los creadores de PLL.**

* * *

**Ella - The 100th kiss**

\- **¿Alison? ¿Estás dormida?** -oí que me decía Emily.

Yo solo pude suspirar. No sé que querría la morena pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa. No era la primera vez que esta dormía en mi cama, pues, durante muchas fiestas de pijamas, yo dejaba que durmiera conmigo. Me sentía bien tenerla cerca. Cuando era más joven no entendía bien por qué. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me iba dando cuenta de que el cariño y el aprecio que sentía por cierta morena iba más allá de una simple amistad. Algo que no había experimentado nunca con nadie. Ni siquiera por los chicos más guapos del colegio.

Y eso me daba miedo. Miedo porque no podía controlar mi propio corazón y sus impulsos. Porque el amor era algo a lo que no estaba preparada. Y menos que ese amor fuera por una chica. ¿Qué pensarían de mí en la escuela? ¿Y mi familia? Pero sobre todo, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si me hace daño? Todas estas preguntas que me habían hecho actuar mezquinamente contra mi dulce Emily, a pesar de que ella me quería tanto como yo a ella. Por eso la alejé de mí y le hice pensar que todo ese amor que sentía era unilateral. Que yo no tenía ningún tipo de sentimientos por ella. Nada más que una amistad.

Pero, aquel mismo día, le había dicho todo lo que llevaba años guardándome. Desde aquel beso en la biblioteca. Desde que sus labios habían rozado los míos por primera vez. Desde el día en que mi corazón latía al 200% cada vez que pasaba a mi lado. Desde el día en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de una preciosa morena nadadora llamada Emily Fields.

Así que, en cuanto oí como me hablaba, giré mi cabeza y luego mi cuerpo para quedar frente a ella. La miré firmemente a los ojos esperando a que fuera ella la que actuara. Y, después de esperar unos eternos segundos, que a mí me parecieron largas horas, en los que miraba mis ojos y mis labios alternativamente, ella se aceró. Un simple beso casto pero que me hizo volar a la luna y volver a la tierra. Después de unos segundos, Emily se separó de mí. Me miró a los ojos donde vio mi necesidad de que me volviera a besar y lo hizo. Y este beso no era como los que nos habíamos dado años atrás. Este mostraba todo el amor que no sabíamos expresar con palabras.

Poco a poco, yo abrí mi boca para tocar su labio con mi lengua. Ella me permitió el paso hasta que las dos se juntaron. Nuestras lenguas lucharon por el control mientras yo me iba colocando poco a poco encima de Emily. Nunca habíamos estado en esa situación la una con la otra pero sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer.

Bajé poco a poco desde sus labios hasta su cuello donde me entretuve más de la cuenta dejando una marca por la cual al día siguiente nos harían preguntas, pero en aquel momento no importaba. Seguí mi camino de besos hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta. Levanté la mirada hacia sus ojos para pedirle permiso. Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza para que yo luego le levantara, sin quitar nuestro contacto visual, su camiseta hasta desprenderme de ella.

Me quedé petrificada al ver ante mí su perfecto cuerpo y sus perfectos pechos. A pesar de la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, para mí era la suficiente para contemplarla en su completa hermosura. Sin esperar ninguna palabra por su parte, dirigí mis manos hacia sus pechos masajeándolos por encima de la tela mientras besaba y mordía su plano abdomen. Oía como de su boca se escapaban cada vez más suspiros que me estaban llevando al borde de la locura. Emily quitó mi camiseta para quedar en igualdad de condiciones y luego desabrochó mi sujetador.

En un pequeño despiste, ella quedó encima mía dejándome totalmente desprotegida. La morena se quitó ella misma su propio sujetador sin que yo moviera ni un músculo ni pestañeara siquiera. Cuando ella se acercó para besarme y nuestros pechos se encontraron, por toda mis espalda recorrió una corriente eléctrica de placer que me estaba volviendo loca.

Poco a poco, para disfrutar de cada caricia, cada una se deshizo del pantalón de la otra dejando solo una fina capa de tela que nos separaba de estar completamente unidas. Sentía como mi cuerpo estaba temblando de placer pero a la vez de un poco de nervios. Nunca había estado con una mujer y Emily si por lo que no podía hacerlo mal. La morena se dio cuenta de mis dudas y me susurró dulcemente al oído:

\- **Tranquila, tú solo disfruta. Yo te cuido**. -me dijo.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que estuviera completamente a su mereced. Emily retiró las últimas prendas de ropa que quedaban entre nosotras. Al juntar nuestros cuerpos supe que no quería estar así nunca más con otra persona que no fuera con ella. Encajaban a la perfección. En ese instante supe que ya no necesitaba nada más. Estaba completa.

Sin dejar de besarme, Emily fue bajando su mano hasta mi centro. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a masajear mi clítoris, sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a ceder ante el placer que provocaba tener a la morena tan unida a mí. Después de unos minutos en los que había soltado muchos gemidos y había mordido en varias ocasiones el labio inferior de la chica, esta ingresó uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, sin dejar de masajear mi clítoris. En ese instante, toda la cordura que aún quedaba en mí se disipó por completo, sumiéndome en una ola de place intenso. Pero no podía dejar a la morena sin el suyo.

\- **Juntas.** -le dije al oído.

E ingresé mis dedos también en ella. Al instante, dejó una mordida en mi hombro que no me dolió sino que me hizo moverme con más intensidad dentro de ella. Nos movimos de manera coordinada, disfrutando de ver a la otra como se sumía en un placer intenso. Cada vez aumentábamos más los movimientos hasta que, primero yo y luego ella, llegamos al orgasmo. El mejor que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

Después de unos segundos, ambas extrajimos nuestros dedos de la otra. Emily se colocó a mi lado. Nuestras respiraciones estaban demasiado alteradas como para decir algo. Y nadie lo hizo. Cuando me calmé, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y así me quedé hasta sumergirme en el mejor sueño que jamás había tenido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fui yo la que se despertó primero. Ninguna de las dos se había movido durante la noche. Abrí mis ojos y me quedé observando su rostro tranquilo. Era bellísima. Hasta sin maquillaje y sin arreglar me parecía la persona más hermosa de este planeta.

\- **Si me sigues mirando me vas a desgastar.** -dijo Emily, sin abrir los ojos.

\- **Jamás me cansaré de hacerlo.** -le respondí, con una sonrisa. Ella me la correspondió y abrió los ojos.

\- **Buenos días.** -dijo, sin quitar su sonrisa.

\- **Muy buenos días diría yo.** -hablé, ampliando mi cara de felicidad.

\- **Sobre lo de anoche...** -empezó pero no puedo continuar porque no la dejé.

\- **Quiero estar contigo, Emily.** -dije, completamente segura por primera vez en mi vida.-** Te quiero con toda mi alma y no puedo permitir que te alejes de nuevo de mí. Y me da igual A, mi familia o el resto del mundo. Te amo, Emily Fields y jamás lo voy a dejar de hacer.**

\- **Yo, si me hubieras dejado terminar, te habría dicho que fue maravilloso y te iba a pedir lo mismo. Pero como te me has adelantado te respondo diciendo que yo también quiero estar contigo. Y te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia.** -antes de que siguiera diciendo nada, me lancé a sus labios, demostrándole todo lo que sentía y lo feliz que me hacía. Porque, por mucho que hubieran pasado los años, ella era la persona con la que quería estar. Siempre había sido ella.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado la historia._

_Ya sabéis, para cualquier sugerencia, pregunta o comentario dejad vuestro review más abajo._

_Gracias por leerla._

_Con cariño,_

_CVC_


End file.
